Combinacion de amor
by danny la picachu55
Summary: Esta historia entorna en la vida de una joven llamada "Kimberly" la cual lleva una vida difícil y fría. La cual poco a poco van a cambiar sus mejores amigos… Que, poco a poco este sentimiento de amistad cambiara a algo más…
1. Chapter 1

" _COMBINACION DE AMOR"_

* * *

 _/Antes que nada quiero decir que soy nueva en esto, así que no esperen mucho de la historia, pero sería agradable que leyeran.../_

* * *

Un sueño profundo, maltrato inevitable, indefensa, aterrorizada sin poderme mover…

* * * Beep beep * * beep *

El ruido constante del despertador hizo que regresara a la realidad, un sueño, no, una pesadilla, el ruido del tráfico hizo que regresase completamente a la realidad levantándome de la cama.

-un día nuevo de escuela, una pesadilla nueva tras noche- digo mientras entro al cuarto de baño para peinarme y ponerme el uniforme escolar, después de esto voy directo a la cocina, tomo una tostada y un plato de cereal, desayuno observando el asiento vacío en el cual acostumbraban a sentarse mis padres sin poder creérselo aun, al pensar en esto salgo de la casa tomando mis cosas y las llaves. –Hora de irme- vuelvo mi vista al piso y camino directo hacia la avenida tardándome unos segundos en cruzar e irme directo a la escuela, al llegar una estúpida me avienta agua en cima. –IDIOTA FIJATE LO QUE HACES ESPECIALMENTE CONMIGO- le dirijo la mirada.

-porque debería hacerlo, ¿acaso tu mereces respeto?- me dice con tono burlón captando la mirada de la mayoría. Iba a contestarle con varios insultos en mente, pero un joven alto y con lentes se interpone entre las dos.

-Deja de ser arrogante y dirígete a tu salón inmediatamente- La mira con indiferencia

-y, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? –lo mira enojada, mientras yo me retiro viéndolos como dos imbéciles. Después de encontrar mí aula espero sentada en la última banca en la esquina del salón y minutos después entra el chico de lentes y se dirige directo hacia donde estaba yo.

-hola, ¿qué te hizo el personaje de hace un rato?, en la entrada de la escuela- Me mira sonriente.

-… No me hizo nada, y, sinceramente nadie pido que me ayudaras o pararas la pelea- le digo con tono frio viendo hacia la ventana. El comienza a reír un poco.

-Disculpa, pero, ¿tu primer día y quieres problemas?- Me observa serio.

-no me importa tu opinión- Lo mira directamente a los ojos

-oye tranquila, solo quería ser amigable- sonríe un poco. Lo miro sin ninguna expresión

-y… ¿exactamente porque?- voltea la mirada

-¿Acaso hay motivo para intentar ser amigo de alguien que te agrada?-

-¿acaso hay motivo para intentar ser amigo de alguien que no conoces?, nadie actúa de esta forma ¿sabes? así que dime… ¡Que quieres de mí!- Lo miro fríamente.

-No quiero nada de ti, cambiando de tema que poca gentileza la mía, me llamo Cristopher, ¿y tú?- Me sonríe

-… Kimberly- iba a decir el algo el, pero justo dan el toque de entrada haciendo que él se siente al lado mío, dentro de unos segundos entran todos los integrantes de la clase, en frente mío se sienta una señorita castaña con un escote muy llamativo y cara de niña de 12 años, el profesor entra y da su clase, a la cual no puse atención, al momento de que pasa lista el profesor, al terminar, me acerco a su escritorio y le digo que acabo de entrar al curso, el apunta mi nombre me regreso a mi asiento, termino todo, se lo entrego y volteo a la ventana por el resto de la clase, cuando dan el toque de salida la señorita de enfrente dirige su mirada hacia mí.

-Hola amiga, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Dice con una sonrisa en la cara.

-.. Kimberly- Digo volteando mí mirada nuevamente a la ventana.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Cristal- sonríe y me abraza, hago gestos de desagrado pero al final termino rindiéndome.

-Ok, ok, ¿me puedes soltar de una vez?-

-O-Ok.-

-No le hagas caso, solo quiere sentirse alguien mala- Dice Cristopher riéndose burlonamente, mientras yo lo miro fulminantemente.

-No me conoces, ¡así que no hables!- Exclamo con un gesto de disgusto.

-T-tranquila solo es una broma ¿sabes?- dice mientras una gotita estilo anime rueda por su mejilla.

-Chicos eso ya no importa, mejor, más al rato le damos un recorrido por toda la escuela a Kimberly- Dice Cristal con un tono divertido, antes de que me dejaran opinar Cristopher accede por mí, sin darme la oportunidad dan el toque de la entrada del próximo profesor, al cual, también tuve que darle mi nombre, así hasta la hora del receso, en el cual no me pude librar del par de productores de un show de comedia.

-Vámonos Kimberly- Dice mi "amiguito", el Gay ese, ¿cómo se llamaba?… a si! Cristopher

-… en serio tengo que ir a conocer este lugar de mierda-

-Te callas y nos acompañas- Dice con un tono demasiado frio Cristal, lo cual, hasta a mí me dio cierto miedo

-O-okey…- Digo con una gotita rodando por mi cabeza (Al estilo anime). Después de un largo recorrido dan el timbre de entrada y me les escabullo lo más rápido posible. Así pase mis clases, sin poner atencion y entregando los trabajos hasta el final nos dieron un horario después de esto me fui, no, no, están equivocados no a mi casa, hasta donde mis "amigos" me arrastraron, en donde conocí a un par, a un chico gamer y a un play boy, aun no comprendo que hago aquí, pero ambos intentaron buscarme temas de conversación

-Entonces ¿Cómo te llamas?- Dice el Gamer

-.. Kimberly- Respondo con una indiferencia notoria.

-Yo me llamo Iker- Dice con una gran sonrisa en los labios –Pero… nos podemos largar de aquí a un lugar más tranquilo- repentinamente su semblante cambio a uno notoriamente fastidiado el cual me quito el concepto que tenia de el

-Está bien Ik, yo me llamo Alexander, gusto en conocerle- Dice mientras me jala

-Mucho gusto par… Pero no soporto estar un minuto más por estos rumbos así que me voy a mi casa- Digo algo aliviada y corro hacia mi casa, al llegar suspiro, hago la tarea, comer, me baño y comienzo a escuchar música mientras viejos recuerdos llegan a mi mente, hacen que corran lagrimas por mis ojos quedándome así… Dormida.

* * *

 _/Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero les allá gustado n.n/_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _/Espero que el capítulo anterior les allá gustado, y es momento de subir uno nuevo, así que… COMENCEMOS!/_

* * *

* Beep* *Beep* * Beep*

Despierto de una nueva pesadilla, me dirijo al baño y noto que mis ojos amanecieron un tanto hinchados, no le doy importancia a esto y me arreglo para un nuevo día de terror… Me dirijo hacia la escuela y al llegar la primera persona que me topo es con el play boy ese, finjo que no lo veo, pero para mi desgracia este se me acerca

-Hola princesita- Me dice Alexander con una sonrisa

-Bájale a tus "piropos" play boy…- Mierda… el silencio se queda entre los dos hasta el punto de volverse algo incómodo…

-De donde sacaste lo de play boy- Dice entre carcajadas.

-… O-olvídalo-

-Está bien, acabo de notar algo… Sus ojos están algo hinchados, me pregunto si será porque su "play boy" no estuvo con usted…- Ante estas palabras yo solo pude voltear mi mirada y decir unas palabras.

-No seas idiota…-

-Tranquila princesita- dice mientras ríe burlonamente, en si no se si disfruta verme así o es solo su forma de ser… Después de esto llega el nerd.

-Hola- Sonríe y me dirige la mirada para después ver al play boy.

-Hola ne… Cristopher- lanzo una pequeña sonrisa fingida.

-… Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír- El nerd este me mira con una sonrisa con la que me da a entender que no me dejara vivir en paz recordándome esta sonrisa… Para mi suerte dan el timbre de entrada, Christopher me toma de la mano despidiéndose por los dos y empezando a correr hacia el aula.

-A-al fin m-mi pupitre- Hablo casi sin aire para después sentarme, él sonríe y se sienta al lado mío, después de esto llega Cristal y se sienta de nuevo, en frente mía.

-Hola Kim, hola Cris-Dice sonriendo tiernamente, después de esto entra nuestro tutor para decirnos un par de cosas "importantes" como seguir el reglamento y turnarnos para los aseos del salón en equipos de 4 dijo algo de "traer ropa normal", pero no puse atención ya que me concentre en ese momento en un gato que estaba atrapado en un árbol, el cual después bajo sin complicaciones, después de un rato de contestar cuando escucho mi nombre, no poner ninguna atención en la clase y entregar mis trabajos llega el momento del receso, en el cual Cristal nos explica que el gobierno está haciendo por que los de preparatoria no llevemos uniforme. Lo cual me parece una idea absurda, pero me da igual, en este momento llegan el Gamer y el play boy.

-Hola a todos- El gamer nos dirige una mirada a todos y una pequeña sonrisa, se sienta y saca su PSP en ese momento veo al amor de mi vida concentrándome exactamente en los movimientos que hace. (nota: que en este momento hablo del PSP) –Al parecer te gusta- Al terminar su partida me presta el PSP para yo poder jugar.

-Buen al parecer este par se entretienen mucho- Dice cristal.

-Cierto, no hay que molestarlos y vamos a buscar gente guapa- Dice el play boy para lo cual el otro par accede.

-Gane- Digo con una sonrisa.

-E-ese nivel es el más difícil…- Dice Iker algo sorprendido para después sonreír.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo será el fácil?- Digo con una risa burlona. Y después de jugar por un rato regresan el nerd, la pelotóna y el play boy.

-¿Siguen con su máquina?- Dice Cristopher, para lo cual nos la arrebata, Cristal me levanta, y me lleva corriendo, para lo que le sigue Cristopher, Iker reacciona automáticamente (cloro, por su PSP) y sale corriendo mientras que el play boy corre detrás de este, y así me tuvieron corriendo unos 15 minutos… ¡Unos largos 15 minutos! Hasta que dan el toque de entrada, en la clase el jefe de grupo nos ordena por equipo me toca con una señorita llamada Luna, otra llama Dayanna y un tipo llamado Jacobo el cual es amigo de Cristopher y era de esperarse puesto que ambos son unos completos nerds, para mi linda suerte a mí me tocara todos los lunes, así que me salvo toda esta semana. Al dar el toque de salida intento correr por toda la escuela hasta mi casa pero todo fue en vano… me atraparon y llevaron a una cafetería a pasar tiempo como "amigos". Fue algo raro pues en el transcurso me hicieron reír…

-Entonces… Como entraste a la escuela y por qué Kim- Me pregunta el play boy.

-no es de tu incumbencia- Digo desviando la mirada.

-Tranquila no te enojes y mejor cuéntanos, de echo eso a mí también me intriga- Dice con voz de loli Cristal.

Suspiro –Está bien… De alguna forma un amigo entro al sistema de la escuela y me coloco para yo poder entrar, de esta forma dirección me agarro y así entre en Francia Patria Mía- Todos me ven con una sonrisa y una gotita corriendo por su mejilla (al estilo anime).

-E-esta escuela no es la que tu mencionas, disculpa pero entraste en Academia Dulce Victoria- Dice el Gamer, un silencio incomodo se presenta entre todos para después yo abrir los ojos lo más grande que puedo.

-¡QUE!- Gracias a mi grito todo el lugar volteo a verme pero después de unos minutos hicieron como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-T-tranquila, esta es una buena escuela no pasa nada- Agrega el nerd.

-N-no es eso solo que ese idiota me dijo el nombre de otro lugar.-

-Tranquila debió ser un pequeño error que cometió- Dice el play boy en su intento fallido de tranquilizarme. Pero después de un rato de risas pague mi parte y me fui lo más rápido que pude de ese lugar, hice mi tarea lo más rápido posible, me bañe y escuche música mientras comía, después de terminar me fui a acostar, y escuchando música me quede dormida, empezando una nueva pesadilla, algo nuevo, algo que paso, pero yo no quiero recordarlo…

* * *

/bueno pues… hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero les allá gustado, pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo/


	3. Chapter 3

**tercer capitulo**

 _/Hola, n.n/ si, yo de nuevo aquí les dejo el 3r cap. de la historia. Espero que sea de su agrado y mi escritura sea entendible je je je/_

Me atormentan esos sueños cada vez más y más yo ya no puedo seguir, las ganas de morir invaden mi cuerpo al verlos tirados hay y…

* Beep* *beep* *beep*

-Otro sueño de horror…- Digo mientras me levanto sin ganas de hacer nada recordando que, al llegar tendré que lidiar con el play boy, la pelotóna, el gamer y el nerd. Me alisto dándome cuenta que aún me queda tiempo para alguna actividad, empiezo a leer un libro que dejaron en la biblioteca mis padres el libro fue mucho de mi agrado así que decidí llevarlo a la escuela y mostrárselo al nerd para que me explicase ciertas cosas que no podía comprender. Salí y me dirigí hacia la escuela. Llego y entro al aula en la cual ya estaba el nerd. Así que, me ciento al lado del nerd en la misma esquina de siempre y le pregunto, sin darnos cuenta se pasó el tiempo y llego el maestro, otras clases más, sin poner atención entregando mis trabajos y recordando lo que me atormenta a diario, llego la hora del receso.

-Entonces, vamos a comprar la comida- Digo sabido que, aunque quisiera no me saldría con la mía de escaparme, pero esta vez ellos se admiraron de que yo les allá dado la proposición.

-Moo, ya no es divertido si no te molestas- Dice Cristal con una sonrisa en los labios, la cual yo regreso, el nerd sonríe.

-¿Estas segura de que te encuentras bien?, creo que deberías ir a la enfermería- Empieza a reír para lo cual yo lanzo una mirada de muerte hacia él.

-Te gustaría probar que estoy bien- Digo con el puño cerrándolo lanzándole una amenaza con la mirada.

-T-tranquila es solo una broma- después de estas palabras nos vamos a la cafetería escolar en donde encontramos al par, sinceramente al cual les escribo fics yaoi, pero ese es otro tema.

-Hola a todos- Dice el gamer.

-Hola tú, hola otro tu- contesto yéndome en dirección al puesto de comida, me compre un pan y una botella de agua para después esperarlos e irnos a sentar a una banca de por ahí.

-Entonces… Que mosco le pico a la chica mala que hiso que se volviera doña amabilidad- Dice el play boy para lo cual no respondo pero si le doy un pisotón, lo cual solo provoco que hiciera un pequeño gesto y se quedara callado.

\- Oye deja de molestar a Alexander estúpida, aun me las debes- De pronto cierta chica salvaje aparece e intenta golpearme, esquive su mano con facilidad, pero el play boy… No corrió con la misma suerte, ella solo se puso lo más roja posible y salió corriendo no sin antes disculparse con el play boy para lo cual todos solo dejamos salir ciertas carcajadillas, yo lo lleve hasta la enfermería.

-¿Ahora doña amabilidad se preocupa por mí?- Me dice para lo cual solo rueda una gotita por mi cabeza (al estilo anime).

-Claro que me preocupe por ti, ¡acaban de herir a la estrella de mi fic yaoi!- Me quede callada pensando en lo imprudente que soy, para lo que él solo pudo sonrojarse unos instantes e irnos con un silencio muy incómodo, después de unos largos minutos llegamos con los demás.

-Oye, no es justo que te la lleves solo para ti- Dice la pelotóna con voz loli, esa niña podrá tener mucho atributo, pero por dios esa voz es tan loli.

-¿Pero si ella se acomidió a llevarme que quieres que yo haga?- Dice con una sonrisita sarcástica para lo cual a mí me salto una venita y solo se escuchó un gran tronido, lo más probable de alguna de sus costillas o huesos, después de esto da fin al receso y cada quien gira a su salón después de otro rato de clases aburridas llega la hora de la salida, otra vez no me escape, pero ahora fuimos a un hermoso bosque a pasar un rato (no, no piensen mal, eso parara después… okno xD). Por un rato todos empezaron a pelear y recordé el instante en el que la gente de mi antigua escuela me miraban y criticaban, la forma en que me golpeaban y una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, lo cual hiso que todos pararan y me vieran algo confundidos.

-¿Q-que te pasa?- Pregunta el gamer.

-N-nada solo… Los recuerdos vienen y van ¿sabes?-Todos me mandaron una mirada triste, para lo cual yo solo pude agachar la mirada –La gente no siempre resulta como crees que es, cuando más lo necesitas te dan la espalda y al momento de ir en contra de lo que ellas les parece correcto te juzgan y maltratan…-

-En eso tienes razón, pero si tú te dejas solo lograras que esto se incremente, no tienes que dejar de tener amigos, solo fíjate bien en quien confías y que clase de amistad es, con eso bastara para que todo se vuelva mejor- Todos se quedaron callados ante las palabras del nerd, yo abrí los ojos lo más grande que pude, el atardecer comenzaba y yo solo salí corriendo del lugar con varias lagrimas sin poder emitir una palabra más así, llorando, llegue a mi casa, me quite el uniforme y me acosté recordando todo lo que me paso y las palabras del nerd quedándome así dormida, una nueva pesadilla comenzó, mis sueños llegaron rápidamente sin dejarme despertar, sangre por doquier, mi llanto y el maltrato de la gente que no me dejaba en paz, pensamientos suicidas y…

 **Continuara…**

/ _Bueno gente solo dejo esto por aquí, espero sea de su agrado y recuerden, no vean demasiado yaoi y no piensen mal (para que yo pueda dar más mensajes subliminales sin que se den cuenta, okno xD) Si mi mente ahorita da para más subo el cuarto si no se esperaran a hoy por l noche/_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _/Hola gente aquí publicando un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste n.n_

 _Pancracio: Hola yo soy producto de Daniela así que a mí y a mis compañeros nos verán a menudo por aquí n.n_

 _Yo: Baka! cállate._

 _Pánfilo: Ja no nos iremos de aquí._

 _Yo: T.T no me dejaran seguir en paz._

 _Pancracia: no claro que no, pero donde está el yaoi me prometiste yaoi!_

 _Yo: C-calla eso será después */*. Ahora empezare con la historia ok!_

Sangre de ellos donde quiera por mi culpa y yo sin poder hacer nada…

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Otra vez el despertador me saca de mis sueños que, en verdadson solo recuerdos, lagrimas ruedan por mis mejillas y, de repente recuerdo que deje solos a... ¿mis amigos?

-Otro día más de escuela- Digo mientras me pongo el uniforme deportivo tomo un vaso de leche y una tostada, veo la mesa vacía en donde alguna vez nos sentamos juntos en familia… Después de tomar mis cosas me dirijo hacia la escuela sin ver la hora, cuando llego noto que aún era demasiado temprano, así que me ciento en una piedra y a los pocos minutos veo que llega la zorrita esta…

-¡Oye imbécil! por tu culpa le pegue a Alexander y ahora tú me las pagaras- me dice mientras se acerca rápidamente a mí, antes de poder tocarme, siquiera, aparece Alexander y la aparta.

-Que modales son esos Vianei, te he dicho que no te pelees y si me entero de que le haces algo a ella te ira mal- yo la miro burlonamente para lo que ella me lanza una mirada fría y se retira de donde estábamos.

-Hola princesita, ¿cómo estás?, ayer, ¿Qué le paso?- Me dice algo serio.

-N-no te preocupes por eso en verdad estoy bien- Digo con una gotita corriendo por mi cabeza (al estilo anime).

-mm, ok- Después de decir esto abren las puertas de la escuela y entramos en ella.

-Etto… y-y tú, ¿c-como has estado?- Aun no sé cómo salieron estas palabras de mi boca.

-Así que ahora te preocupas por mi princesita- una sonrisa pícara aparece después de estas palabras.

-¡Baka!, no es eso.- Le digo con una mirada fulminante.

-Está bien, está bien princesita, pues... Estoy bien- Después de esto llega el Gamer y nos saluda a ambos.

-Hola Kim, Hola Alex- Dice con una sonrisa.

-Oye te acuerdas de lo que nos dijo la maestra de ciencias-Lo mira Alexander algo confundido, el Gamer se queda callado unos segundos para después reaccionar.

-Discúlpanos Kim pero nos tenemos que retirar, la maestra nos pidió que fuéramos a ayudarle- **(Pánfila: a mí nadie me engaña se fueron a hacer yaoi intenso, solo que aún no salen del closet./.)** y después de esto se fueron corriendo, unos segundos más tarde en nerd aparece y llega directo conmigo.

-Hola Kim, te gustaría que hablemos de lo que te sucedió ayer, sabes, a nadie le gusta verte así.- Después de estas palabras me sorprendo, pues nadie en mi vida me había tratado con dicho respeto, cariño y comprensión hacia mí.

-pues… veras siempre e recibido maltrato y ahora me es más difícil confiar en alguien, no se el significado de amistad, pues quien creía que me brindaba dicho sentimiento resulto un enmascarado mentiroso mas- desvió mi mirada hacia la ventana.

-Sabes que en nosotros puedes confiar, nosotros te valoramos como una verdadera amiga, como un integrante más de esta pequeña, pero valiosa familia- Después de estas palabras tres lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

-Sabes… Es otra de las cosas que me afecta, puesto que, mi familia murió…-

-D-disculpa, creo que no me debí meter en cosas que no me incumben- El nerd no supo que más decir un silencio incomodo nos invadió, pero después de unos segundos yo hable.

-Tranquilo, eso ya paso y me acostumbre a vivir con esto- Después de estas palabras dan el toque de entrada y segundos después toda la clase entra, incluyendo a Cristal quien nos saludó, intercambiamos un par de palabras y el maestro entro, otras clases más sin prestar ni la más remota atención, entregando mis trabajos y contestando al escuchar mi nombre, hasta la hora del receso, en el cual estuve con mis amigos en una conversación de risas.

-Entonces cuando Ik tropezó la bandeja de los pollos crudos se le vino encima y el empezó a gritar aterrorizado y salió corriendo- todos empezamos a reír al escuchar las palabras de Alex a excepción de Iker, el solo se sonrojo lo más que pudo.

-C-cállense no es gracioso- Dice Ik sonrojado.

-¡CLARO QUE LO ES!- Exclamo carcajeándome.

-Ya, ya tranquilo- Dice Alex aun riendo un poco para después pasarle un brazo por su cuello, yo saco una pequeña libretita de notas y escribo algo, después de escribirlo lo leo en voz fuerte

-Nota: Esto entrara en mi fic yaoi que estoy creando de Alexander x Iker- Después de estas palabras Chris y Cristal sacan unas pequeñas carcajaditas lo que dentro de poco se convirtió en grandes carcajadas, lo que puso al otro par como jitomates. **(Pancracia: Al fin yaoi, ese par ha demostrado que se aman *-*)**. Después de esto dan el toque de regreso a clases **(Pancracia: putos yo quería más yaoi u.u)** y a si me toca ir a Deportes… Que aburrición dos horas de deportes, tuve que estar corriendo y haciendo lagartijas para después regresar a las aburridas clases de matemáticas, aunque sin poner nada de atención, hice mis trabajos y los entregue al igual que contestar cada que escucho mi nombre… Pero al fin dan el toque de salida, esta vez por casualidad Iker y Alexander tenían algo que hacer **(Pancracia: A mí nadie me engaña este par fueron a tener duro contra el muro *-* yo: NO! cada quien por su lado Baka! ¬.¬' Pancracia: calla no me desilusiones T-T).** Así que no hubo "reunión" esta vez, llegue a mi casa e hice mi tarea, después empecé a escribir mi fic yaoi sobre Ik y Alex.

-Aja y el así y el otro asa aja, aja- Después de mis escenas yaoi tome un baño, me cambie, cene y me fui a dormir, empezando, por primera vez un sueño dulce y divertido, pero… ¿Por qué esta vez apareció Christopher en ellos? **(Pancracio: A mí no me engaña ni mi madre, este par más a delante tendrán hentai hard yo: ¡No Baka! ¬.¬' Pánfilo: y, ¿por qué no? es una buena idea */* yo: Dije que no y no es ¡no!)**

 _/Bueno gente hasta aquí este capitulo_

 _Pancracio: Si mi buena gente, ya verán que después tendrán su yaoi y su hentai ya verán_

 _Yo: ¡Dije que no!_

 _Pánfilo: Pues todos después verán que si_

 _Pancracia: y, ¿por qué no? Yaoi *-* ¡CLARO QUE HABRA!_

 _Yo: Claro… ¡QUE NO! ¬.¬'/_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO CINCO**_

 _/¡Hola gente! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo n.n_

 _Pancracia: Wii Yaoi hard. *Derrame nasal*_

 _Yo: Dije que no Pancracia! soy pura e inocente!_

 _Pánfilo: Si sobre todo tu..._

 _Yo: Por supuesto que si_

 _Pancracio: Si como sea Danny lo q tú digas solo continua y ya_

 _Yo: Pues es lo que quiero Baka! ¬¬', bueno, sin más comencemos!/_

-Este sueño, por el contrario de los demás fue único, fue bueno pero… ¿por qué apareció Cristopher?...- después de estas palabras me levanto de la cama, me uniformo y me alisto, después de un tiempo me dirijo a la escuela y al llegar al salón me encuentro con Cristal.

-Hola chica, como esta- Dice la pelotóna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-H-hola, bien ¿y tú?- Le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Pues bien… Necesito que me acompañes urgente a la dirección, ¿Se podrá? – Dice con un puchero en cara.

-Mmmm, ¿y, por qué no?- La miro y sonrió.

-Okey, pero tráete tus cosas- Después de esto la miro confundida, pero accedo al llegar me topo con la madre de Cristal, tuve que explicar que soy independiente a la dirección, así que con mi consideración saldría de ahí sin permiso de algún tutor, así lo hice y la madre de Cristal nos llevó a su casa, donde me ofreció de comer y platique un rato con Cristal, a mí no me importaba saltarme las clases o no, así que, mientras mostrasen el permiso a los maestros, todo estaría bien.

-Entonces no te pensabas esto verdad- Dice Cristal.

-Pues la verdad no, pero por mi está bien, me da exactamente lo mismo estar o no estar en clases o mis calificaciones pues siempre entrego todo y por lo regular salgo bien en los exámenes, así que eso no me preocupa mucho- Respondo con una mirada de me vale madres…

En la escuela…

 **(Pancracia: A mí nadie me engaña se quedaron haciendo yuri. Yo: ¡Deja de relacionar todo con cosas como estas! Pancracia: Ok. Me callo por el momento pero ni creas que no seguiré opinando)**

-Donde se metió ese par- Suspira Cristopher en la hora del receso sin saber nada de el por qué yo y Cristal no estábamos, después de esto llegan el gamer y el play boy.

-Hola, ¿Dónde están Kim y Cristal?- Pregunta el gamer con una sonrisa.

-Es lo mismo que quiero saber yo…- Dice el nerd.

-¿Cómo, perdiste a mi pan quesito y a cristal?- Después de que Alexander dijese esto un silencio incómodo y un par de miradas fulminantes invaden el lugar haciendo que el play boy solo se pusiera pálido y sonrojado.

-… No, solo que, nunca llegaron a la escuela- Contesta el nerd.

-Qué raro ¿las dos a la vez?- El gamer dice serio.

-Es cierto, pero después vamos a buscar a la casa de Cristal, total yo sé dónde vive- Dice el play boy, después de esto el par se alejan un poco de él.

-No seas pervertido, como demonios sabes tú en donde vive Cristal- Dice el nerd.

-N-no es que sea pervertido, vivimos cerca así que a veces la veo pasar- Dice poniéndose completamente como jitomate.

-Ok. Después de clases vamos a verla y ver si sabe algo de Kim- Dice el Gamer.

En la casa de Cristal…

-Dime, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?- Me pregunta la pelotóna.

-Jugar videojuegos- Contesto con ojos de gato.

-Ok.- Dice la pelotóna sonriendo, conectando el equipo y dándome un control empezando a jugar.

-Te estoy ganando- Digo emocionada.

-Bah. No si yo lo puedo evitar- Me dice con tono retador.

-Nadie me gana- Digo riendo, no sé como pero paso el tiempo, después de un largo tiempo de jugar la madre de Cristal me pide que me quede y yo accedo.

En la escuela…

-Al fin salimos, ahora vamos a ver como esta Cristal- Dice el play boy llevándolos a la casa de Cristal.

En la casa de cristal…

-Vamos un rato a el pequeño centro comercial que está aquí cerca un rato- Dice Cristal con una sonrisa, yo dudo demasiado de mi respuesta pero termino accediendo, después de un rato en lo que ella se cambiaba el uniforme tocan el timbre.

-¿Podrías abrir la puerta Kim?- Me dice la mama de Cristal.

-Sí, señora- Contesto yo, al abrir la puerta no eran nada más y nada menos que el play boy, el gamer y el nerd.

-Te echaste la pinta Kim- Dice admirado el nerd.

-¡No!, si llegue a la escuela pero la mama de Cristal nos sacó a ambas y véanme aquí- Digo desviando la mirada, después de un rato sale Cristal y los invita a ir al centro comercial con nosotras, para lo que el gamer y el play boy se quedan mirando con caras picaras **(Pancracia: Yo lo sé habrá un trio yaoi y un dueto yuri yo: no Baka ¬¬´ Pancracio: Entonces habrá hentai yo: … Algo así pero no xD todos: *se sonrojan* QUE! Yo: ya no digo más…)** cuando llegamos al centro comercial Alex toma la mano de Cristal e Iker la mía y nos llevan corriendo a una tienda Cosplay donde nos obligan a probarnos trajes de nekos, maids y conejos.

-Juro que me las pagaran- Digo completamente sonrojada.

-Nos la pagaran- Dice Cristal con aquella voz que me provocan escalofríos. Después de un rato de perseguir a ese par por todo el centro comercial cada uno se fue a su casa y yo llegue a la casa de Cristal donde me prestaron una pijama y nos quedamos dormidas en la cama de Cristal, esta vez no hubo sueño… Ni pesadilla fue una noche en blanco y un amanecer…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _/Bueno creo que no tuve mucha inspiración esta noche, aun así espero les guste Pancracia: ¿sería bueno que la madre de Cristal adoptara a Kim más adelante? yo: eso lo tendré que pensar… ¿a la gente que lee esto le gustaría o no le gustaría?/_


	6. Chapter 6

_/Hola gente, aquí un nuevo capítulo de "Combinación de amor" espero les guste n.n_

 _Pancracia: ¿Cómo quieres que les guste si no hay yaoi, yuri o hentai?_

 _Yo: ¡Calla!, a la gente debe de gustarle cosas que no estén relacionadas con pervertidores._

 _Pancracio: entonces… ¿Cosplay?, ¿en serio?_

 _Yo: Mejor lo continúo y dejo de discutir con ustedes…/_

Despierto y me encuentro en una habitación distinta – ¿D-dónde estoy?- Me pregunto con indiferencia, al voltear veo a Cristal acostada a mi lado, entonces, recordé todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, de repente se comienza a levantarla y nos levantamos a la par.

-Ohayo- La pelotóna dice con voz de loli, demasiado loli, solo que… con más "pechonalidad."

-B-buenos días- Después de decir esto ayude a recoger su cuarto, me puse mi uniforme y regrese a mi casa, antes de llegar a ella me entretuve viendo ciertas cosas *cofcofvideojuegoscofcof* y cobrando mi pensión mensual, hoy era sábado así que no tenía mucho que hacer, antes de llegar a mi casa me topo con el play boy, quien me acompaño hasta mi casa.

-Entonces dormiste con Cristal- me dice con cara de pervertido **(Pancracia: Quien no lo aria con semejante shuri yo: ¬¬' solo esta vez Pancracia…)**

-D-deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas!- Digo con un sonrojo intenso.

-Okey, okey me callo- Dice Alexander antes de llegar a casa, cuando llegamos lo invito a pasar a lo cual accedo con facilidad.

-Tu casa es grande y bien cuidada ¿tu mama limpia todo tu desbarajuste?- Dice el play boy con una sonrisa en cara.

-Todo lo hago yo, ya que vio sola- Después de escuchar estas palabras él borra su sonrisa. – Tranquilo, estoy bien con ello-

-C-cambiando de tema, ¿te gustaría salir un rato con migo?- Después de que el play boy dijese esas palabras me quedo pensando un buen rato, ya que no quería salir. Pero no podía decir que no. Lo deje esperando en la sala mientras me cambiaba y peinaba.

-Listo, vámonos- Tomo algo de dinero y nos vamos.

-A ¿d-donde te gustaría ir?- Me dice Alexander desviando la mirada de mí con un notorio, pero pequeño sonrojo.

-A donde tu gustes, menos a comprar ropa o zapatos- Le digo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-E-entonces que te parece el cine-

-… Pues está bien- Al terminar yo de decir estas palabras tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos al cine, al llegar escogemos una película de terror nombrada "Entre las sombras del infierno". Compramos palomitas y entramos a ver la función, la película en si fue entretenida, En resumen el protagonista es un niño que, jugando entra en un sueño donde tiene que escapar de mutantes y tener cuidado de no caer en tentaciones, si no, puede ser torturado o molestado pero también matado y comido.

-Termino, estuvo buena- Dice el play boy con una sonrisa.

-Concuerdo con tu punto- Digo yo devolviéndolo la sonrisa.

-y, ¿a donde más te gustaría ir?- lo primero que pensé fue ¡no le bastó con esto! pero termine resignándome y contestándole.

-A donde tú quieras.-

-Entonces vamos a un hotel- Dice Alexander con una sonrisita picara.

-¡N-NO!- Digo con un sonrojo.

-Yo pensaba que querías a tu play boy…- Antes de que termine la frase le meto un puñetazo en el estómago –E-entonces… vamos a una cafetería cerca de aquí.- dice con una gotita corriendo por su frente (al estilo anime).

-Está bien play boy-

-como desee princesita- me dice riendo, cuando llegamos a la cafetería yo pedí un frappe de galleta y el también, solo que pidió dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate, una de ellas me la da a mí y la otra se la come el, al terminar el termina pagando la cuenta por más que le dije que no.

-Gracias, pero no te debiste molestar Alexander.-

-Shh… Si yo invito, yo pago ok.- yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me llevo de regreso a casa.

-Gracias por todo Play boy, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela- Digo con una sonrisa en labios.

-Que ya es todo, yo creía que querías que tu play boy se quedara un día y una noche enteros contigo- dice mientras una sonrisita picara aparece en sus labios.

-C-cállate Baka- digo con un sonrojo en toda su cara y le azoto la puerta. **(Pancracia: A mí no me engaña ni mi puta madre en bicicleta ella también quería hentai duro yo:… Cada vez me sorprende más tu nivel de pervertides… Pancracia: Gracias…)** –Maldito asqueroso- Me cambio la ropa y me pongo el pijama, después de esto escribo mi fanfic yaoi mientras escucho música, después duermo con ella misma y empieza así una nueva pesadilla…

 _/Bueno gente hasta aquí este capítulo n.n espero les allá gustado, recuerden no malpiensen mucho a menos que quieran terminar como Pancracia ¬¬'(y también para poder meter mensajes subliminales okno xD), si me dan ganas más al rato subo el siguiente capítulo si no… Pues mañana en la nochesita le seguimos con más calmita_


	7. Chapter 7

_/Hola a todos n.n si, abandone por un tiempo la historia, pues tenía muchas cuestiones e mi mente que no me dejaban sacar la inspiración u.u. Pero regrese así que aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia n.n./_

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Lógicamente hoy me levante más tarde que de costumbre, pesto que era domingo, aun así me levante temprano, como se sabe yo vivo sola y tengo que hacer los deberes de una casa y últimamente no he podido hacerlos entre semana, empecé por levantar mi cuarto, lavar los trastes sucios y limpiar el baño, mi trabajo en si estaba terminado ya que yo sola casi no ensucio, después lave las pocas prendas que saque en la semana, como casi no tenía ropa sucia la metí toda en la lavadora para después recostarme en mi cama, *suspiro* -Otro día mas de lamentos, al parecer hoy no hay mucho que hacer por aquí…- me levanto de la cama saco un álbum de fotos que tenía guardado en un cajón. –Mis padres… Después de esa muerte ya no he vuelto a ser la misma de antes… Cambie por competo mi personalidad para no volver a caer en algo tan bajo como esto…- Estas palabras salen de mi boca mientras veo una imagen en donde estamos mis padres y yo en un momento en el que yo aún era feliz en mi vida..

 _ **/A partir de este punto comienzan los recuerdos por parte de Kimberly/**_

Un día de verano estaba con mis "amigas" conversando, una de ellas pidió que cantase un poquito de aquella canción que les gustaba… En ese momento no sabía que cuando la sociedad te pide algo mientras te mantiene en la sima, cualquier error lo tomara como mal y te bajaran de tu nube y te tomaran y trataran como lo peor… Sin saber esto accedí con facilidad, mi error fue el ponerme a bailar cantando, pues, en un pequeño instante cometí una desafinación total lo cual descordinó a mis pies lo que hizo que callera, todo hubiera sido bueno si me hubiera caído solo yo, sino que, jale por igual a la "jefa" del "clan" y lastime su cara haciendo que sus labios sangraran por el azoton que recibió en el pavimento, la cual curiosamente entraba en el top. De: "las 10 más populares de toda la escuela" a partir de este instante comenzó mi pesadilla, nunca quisieron escucharme siempre dijeron que fue culpa mía, yo dije que todo fue un accidente miles y miles de veces, pero al darme cuenta que ni me escuchaban y si lo hacían, por mucho que lo dijera no me creían opte por la opción de quedarme en silencio completo, la "jefa" se llenó de un rencor y odio hacia mí y en ese momento los insultos y los golpes de todas ellas comenzaron, eran barias y yo en esos momentos no quería recurrir a la violencia, así que lo único que pude hacer fue llorar, pero a ellas no les basto mi llanto, si no que, a jalones de pelos me obligaron a ponerme de rodillas y suplicarle perdón, pensé que si lo hacía me iban a dejar, pero fue diferente, ella lanzo una patada a mi cara dejando mi nariz sangrando, en ese instante sentí horror hacia ellas así que me quede callada, aún tenía esperanzas, puesto que mi vida mejoraba cada que llegaba a casa me esperaban los calientes brazos de mi madre y de mi padre, a los cuales, aunque trajera un dolor por dentro o muscular de los golpes no les mostré mi tristeza ni mi dolor, a pocos días del incidente toda la escuela a excepción de las autoridades mayores de la institución sabían de lo ocurrido, todos comenzaban a lanzarme indirectas dolorosas, su maltrato tanto físico como psicológico cambio por completo mi carácter de una niña dulce alegre a una triste y callada… Recuerdo que un día salimos a una pequeña excursión a una montaña de la cual me tiraron, me salve ya que un pequeño desnivel donde todo era plano llego, aun así termine con las rodillas y los codos sangrando, al regresar a la escuela todos los del salón comenzaron a "jugar" con migo, todos me gritaron y golpearon, en ese momento desataron mi locura y salí de ese lugar como pude, por dentro iba con un gran coraje y una rabia que me detuve en un parque a golpear un árbol asta lastimarme los puños, eso no me basto y por el contrario desato a mi locura aún más, llegue a mi casa y dentro de ella estaban mis antiguas "amigas" me miraron con odio y contaron su versión de la historia de aquel accidente mi mama me miro con decepción y le conté mi versión de la historia, pero aquella sabía muy bien fingir pues comenzó a llorar lo que hizo que mi madre no me creyera lo que cometió que me callara regañándome, mi padre me lanzaba una mirada que decía que estaba de acuerdo con mi madre, mi locura se desenfreno, mi rencor, rabia, enojo, todos mis sentimientos que calle se desataron justo en ese instante, me fui corriendo a la cocina y mi madre me siguió, antes de que llegara me dio tiempo de tomar uno de sus cuchillos filosos y lo escondí en mi espalda tomándolo con una de mis manos, pues mi mama me jalo del otro brazo hasta la sala donde me pidió que les diera una disculpa, yo observe a mi mama que estaba parada a un lado de mi padre, ella vio una de mis lágrimas y me acerque lentamente a ella, yo no escuchaba lo que decía pues estaba envuelta en mis pensamiento, le grite que se callara y le encaje el cuchillo en el estómago simulando que era un abrazo, en cuanto se lo quite me hacer que a mi padre al cual lo tome del brazo y lentamente le forme una herida en el estómago, antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo se lo clave en el pecho y de este modo el callo al piso, mire a mi madre la cual estaba de rodillas, pero no muerta, me hacer que a ella y le enterré el cuchillo un par de veces en el cuello haciendo que esta ves si callera muerta, mire a mis antiguas "amigas", me hacer que a ellas y les dije que ellas se callarían lo que vieron si no les depararía el mismo destino, ellas asentaron con la cabeza y corrieron aterrorizadas saliendo de mi casa, yo comencé a llorar sin consuelo viendo los cadáveres de mis padres a los cuales les enterré por toda la noche el cuchillo mientras lloraba, al día siguiente los enterré en el patio trasero junto con mi ropa, me cambie y fui a la escuela, donde nadie se atrevió a dirigirme pero ni la mirada, pase medio año así, sola pedí a un compañero que me ayudase a entrar a la institución, y con tal de que yo me fuera el accedió ahora, gracias a eso estoy aquí….

 _ **/Y aquí terminan sus recuerdos…/**_

Deje caer una lagrima de mi rostro serré el álbum y me quede dormida empezando así otra pesadilla…

 _/Bueno hasta aquí les dejo... Esto fue solo un pedazo para que comprendan un poco más la historia, sin más que decir me despido…/_


	8. capítulo 8

_/Hola señores y señoras que ben este fic primerizo por parte mía, como he dicho antes este es el primer fic que yo hago así que pueda que tenga ciertos detalles que no logren entender o cosas por el estilo, pido disculpas por eso, aun así espero que este trabajo por parte mía sea de su agrado n.n sin más que decir comenzamos con esta historia…/_

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Me levanto de la cama y noto que tengo el álbum en las manos, lo llevo al lugar donde estaba y lo guardo en él, después de esto me dirijo al baño y me alisto para salir de casa, me miro al espejo y lleno mis ojos de lágrimas regresando a mi cabeza esos recuerdos, me seque las lágrimas, termine de alistarme, ni siquiera tenía hambre hoy, así que salí de mi casa hacia la escuela, al llegar me siento donde mismo y volteo hacia la ventana donde se veía un hermoso amanecer, como el de aquel día, *suspiro* -Daría lo que fuera para regresar a esos días-

-A qué días te gustaría regresar, nosotros mismos podríamos regresarte a ellos todos juntos-. Escucho a alguien decir esto y doy un pequeño salto del susto por estar metida en mis pensamientos.

-¿E-eh? a Cris…. No creo que se pueda regresar a ellos…- digo mirándolo a la cara algo triste.

-T-tranquila, no creo que sea algo que no se pueda solucionar- me mira algo preocupado.

-Qué lindo seria que tuvieras razón, pero no te preocupes que he aprendido a estar así- lo miro notando su preocupación y le lanzo la sonrisa más realista que puedo

-Mmm, está bien- me mira un rato para después sonreír y sentarse a mi lado, hablamos todo el tiempo hasta que entro el maestro a darnos clase, como siempre no puse atención y entregue mis trabajos, aunque esta vez era distinto pues me dolía la cabeza, en fin, siempre me he preguntado el cómo entiendo y entrego todo bien si nunca presto la más mínima atención, y esta vez no fue la excepción, dure así de clase en clase hasta la hora del receso, me estire un poco y voltee a ver a la pelotóna

-¿Uh?, ¿estás bien?- me mira cristal.

-O si no te preocupes- la miro y sonrío.

-Mm Bueno- sonríe tiernamente, como una loli pero… en otro cuerpo, en uno con más "pechonalidad" –vamos por comida- dice con una voz completamente chillona que me hace pensar que es aún más loli!

-Y-yo no tengo hambre, te espero aquí en lo que tú vas- sonrió con una gotita corriendo por mi mejilla (al estilo anime), al decir esto el nerd me mira cerio lo cual me dio un pequeño escalofrió.

\- Tienes que comer, si no, de donde crees que sacaras las ideas a la hora de clases, no creas que no me doy cuenta de cómo no prestas ni la más mínima atención… -miro al nerd con una sensación rara en la espalda- e-eh? oh, Criss… Descuida, no tengo hambre, estoy bien –sonrió sarcástica-

-Okey… No la podemos obligar guapo… ven vamos a comprar algo y venir a acompañarla… -dice la pelotuda mirándome rara-  
-suspiro mirando cómo se van- al fin sola –me estiro y al instante entran el Gamer y el Play Boy

Hola, Hola señorita, ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy? – Veo como el Play Boy se sienta en frente mío y sonríe-

Hola Kim –Iker se sienta a mi lado jugando con su consola, admito que me dieron unas ganas enormes de jugar con él, pero la sonrisa tonta del Play Boy me incomodaba demasiado-

Regresamos! –dice la Pelotóna y se sienta en frente de mí, mientras el Nerd me mira

Segura que no quieres comer -dice el nerd con tono preocupado

Suspiro -Segura segura, estoy bien, no tengo hambre, comeré llegando a casa –continuamos hablando durante el receso, aunque me distraje más con el Friki puesto que amo el juego que jugaba, continúe las clases igual, aburridas por cierto y al final dieron el toque de salida, esta vez no hubo reunión pero el Nerd decidió que me acompañaría a casa, puesto que vivimos relativamente cerca

Oye… me gustaría que nos conociéramos más- dice el Nerd con una cara de bobo entusiasmado, iba a contestar pero de repente todo me da vueltas y lo último que recuerdo es su cara de preocupación

-a la mañana siguiente-

Ugh… D-donde estoy –se toma la cabeza- ouch! me duele… -mira el cuarto completo con curiosidad, ya que nunca había estado en el

Oh… Al final despertaste –entra el Nerd a la habitación y se sienta a su lado, mientras yo lo miro con temor **/Pancracia: Yo quiero saber que hicieron este par 7w7 yo: Y yo quiero saber quién demonios te invito aquí… Pancracia: osh… un año sin continuar y regresas con ese carácter…/**

D-donde estamos! –lo miro algo intrigada mientras el ríe sarcásticamente-

Estamos en mi casa, no sé dónde vives y te desmallaste en la calle –me mira frio y cerio- te dije que comieras algo, pero no me hiciste caso… ¿Vez? esto es lo que sucede tras tus caprichos de no comer –lo miro y sonrió sarcásticamente-

P-pero ya estoy bien y es hora de ir a clases, así que… -me interrumpe

Oh no señorita, no va a ir, está enferma y usted se queda aquí, en ese buro te deje el medicamento y el agua –señala un mueble a mi lado- y en la cocina hay comida si gustas… Pero no te dejare salir, voy a cerrar con llave para asegurarme más, regresare y e llevare a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Quieres hablarles a tus padres? **/Nobu: *cofcofAcosoSexualCofcof* yo: Cállese si no sabe Pánfilo: Pero tiene razón… ¿Encerrarla? eso si ya rebasa los límites… Yo: Bueno, ¿ y a ustedes que les importa?**

N-no, gracias, no vivo con ellos, y, está bien, me tomo el medicamento y me vuelvo a dormir… -lo miro algo apenada-

Okey, ah, se me olvidaba –se va unos segundos y regresa- ten, cámbiate de ropa, supongo que esta te queda, en tu teléfono agregue mi número, cualquier cosa, márcame –se despide de mí y se va-

-Suspiro- okey… Ya estoy sola –se cambia de ropa y toma su teléfono- veamos… Sí, si se guardó… Bien –le cambia de nombre a "El Nerd"- Perfecto, así no se me olvidara… Ahora que lo pienso… ¿El será Uke? Mi Fic requiere de esta información.. Debó de ver como son más en tendencia y ver quien será el Uke… -se queda toda la mañana pensando en su fic, escuchando música y paseando por la casa, en la tarde duerme y al poco rato llega el Nerd, quien la deja dormir y más tarde ella despierta- u-uh? Cris? Ya llegaste?

-Entra Cris- Sí, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? –Me mira-

Sí… -tomo mis cosas y mi ropa- estoy lista…

Bien, entonces vámonos.. –Abre la puerta y salimos, durante el camino vamos platicando, y curiosamente riendo, es raro, pero me la pase tan bien al grado de no querer llegar a mi casa nunca-

Llegamos Cris, ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?

No, gracias, tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, disculpa –me sonríe-

Bueno… Está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela, gracias por todo –le sonrió-

C-claro, cuídate, hasta mañana –se despide de mí y se va, lo miro irse y al perderlo de vista cierro mi casa-

-Suspiro- Bien, ya es tarde, debería dormir… -me baño, cambio de ropa y me acuesto- o…tra vez… a soñar… -se queda dormida, sin sentir como, pasa la noche, sin tener ningún sueño, dejando todo en negro…

/Bueno, este es el capítulo del momento n.n´ Disculpen la demora, espero ya poder dedicarle mas tiempo al Fic

Nobu: La única verdad es que es una floja y desidiosa, también terca y arrogante… Pero eso ya es otra cosa… Es por ello que no escribía, porque su nula vida social le da mucho tiempo para escribir… No entiendo por qué no lo hizo .

Yo: ¡Cállate! claro que hay un motivo, tonto…

Pancracia: ¡Claro que sí! Tenía que pensar en el Yaoi de calidad que pondrá…

Yo: ¡BUENO CHICOS! ¿Qué hemos aprendido en este fic? ¡EXACTO! a no traumarse con las cosas, el vivo ejemplo es Pancracia, no terminen como ella por favor… Bueno sin mas que decr, adiós, bye, sayonara! ^.^


End file.
